


[Podfic] Salt and Honey

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wooing, these two are bad at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Either Morgana’s the most oblivious maiden in the land, or Gwen is just very bad at wooing.Thank you to Fictionista654 for permission to record and thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3 This was recorded for the first Chromatic Characters podfic anthology.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Salt and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salt and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271586) by [Fictionista654](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654). 



Download here by right clicking on the three dots: [ MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20Salt%20and%20Honey.mp3) | **Size:** 4.83 MB  



End file.
